Big Brother: Heroes vs Villains (Crazy)
This is a specially written season written by Crazybone which features a whopping 24 contestants from all across the Wikia from different series and fan fictions. In this season the 'Heroes' will be pitted against the 'Villains'. How will this season work? Due to their being a large number of contestants I have developed a way to give everyone some screen time and limit the amount of craziness going on at a time. The twist mixes Battle of the Two Houses with Battle of the Block. At the start of the game the contestants will be split up into two rival houses based upon the traits they have shown in their previous seasons, either as a hero or a villain. Then, every week a Head of Household competition will take place in each house and nominations proceed as per usual. Then the Battle of the Block will come in to play. The two sets of nominations will battle it out against eachother and whoever wins cancels that house out of play for the week leaving the losing house to go through the normal process of Power of Vetoes and evictions. At some point in the game the two houses will 'merge' into one and Big Brother will carry on as normal. Of course, I'm going to throw in ALOT of twists to keep things interesting. Will such a large amount of players I will probably enforce a lot of double evictions, but I'm hoping for absolute CHAOS. Twists TBD Houseguests Game The camera opens up to a sequence of short videos highlighting funny, villainous, heroic and iconic moments along the whole of Big Brother. Sharing videos from different seasons and then blackness covers the screen. It then opens with dark and ominous music to reveal, in bold lettering, 'HEROES vs VILLAINS'. The crowd is heard cheering with excitement and intrigue with what this season will offer. Julie is then seen smiling at the camera as per usual and greets the audience to a new season of Big Brother. She proceeds to reveal that this season will be very different and that every single person playing the game this season will have already graced your screens at least once before. She introduces the audience, both live and viewing to the house which has a massive wall dividing it into two. Julie reveals that in one half, contestants who displayed heroic aspects and showed kindness and courage will live in one side whilst characters who displayed a large amount of distrust and villainy will live opposite. Julie turns away from the house and tells the audience to strap in because they are in for one hell of a ride. After a brief spell of applause and a little introduction scene, Julie reveals that it's time to meet the house guests, starting with the heroes. The camera switches to the pre-recorded tape of the returning house guests discovering that they will be entering the house once again. Some notable ones are Foz, who rolls his eyes at the key and comments 'Not again' with a smile on his face whilst Emma is seen jumping into the swimming pool with happiness at the news as Mohammed is seen cuddling his new-born son as he takes a venture into the world of Big Brother once again. Makaya is seen swinging her key over her head in delight whilst Don is seen smiling at the news. We then transition back to the studio where the twelve heroes are seen awaiting their entrance into the house with their bags slung over their shoulders. Julie reveals to the competitors for the first time that they will be playing alongside twelve of the most notorious villains of all time. With shocked looks and disgruntled expressions dominating the majority of their faces, the heroes are told to all move into the Big Brother house. However the camera stays on Julie who then reveals to us that it's time for the villains, earning an intrigued coo from the live studio audience. The second tape then rolls, showing Rubis placing on a thick lensed pair of sunglasses over her eyes, signifying she's ready for the challenge. Nick is seen taking a shot in celebration as Robyn is embraced by her grandchildren with a tear rolling down her cheek. Yissendau, however as a stark contrast of a reaction as she stares dully ahead, obviously not thrilled with the idea of being forced into a house with annoying people, slob and tight spaces. Julie re-iterates the twist this season, but this time to the villains who have similar reactions before they are told to enter the house, officially starting the game. 'Week #1' With both sets of house guests in their respective houses, we transition to the Heroes house where everyone looks overjoyed to be back in the Big Brother house after their considerable absence. Emma in particular looks very excited to be in the house stating the diary room that she felt screwed over in her first season and that things just didn't go her way. Whilst others are scared their reputation could cut their venture into Big Brother short, particularly Wilbur who commented in the diary room that reaching the final twice in the room is going to earn you a reputation and that it's vital he stays low otherwise he's completely screwed. We see the house guests all gathered round the table as they quickly hand out introductions to each other despite most of them knowing the majority of their competition. Due to the intensity of the season and the calibre of players, the social, easygoing setting that is normally adopted is completely thrown out the window as Anna-Maria is seen analysing her fellow returnees, commenting that there are a tonne of big names and she's not one to get lost in the crowd, and explains she's taking no prisoners. However Julie Chen interrupts stating the house guests to make their way outside to compete in the first Head of Household competition of the season. We then transition to the Villains house where the twelve villains have entered the house and are starting to get settled in to their new home. Where the heroes house was peaceful and respectful the villains house is a bit of a contrast as many of the house guests are standoffish and keep rather to themselves in a hostile atmosphere. Nick comments in the diary room that he's in a house with a bunch of psychopaths and he thought that there would be at least some tolerable villains, but he can't seem to identify anyone who seems the least bit sane! Meanwhile, Jenna is seen casually chatting to a few house guests in her usual full-on and disrespectful manner obviously using her usual tactics despite the raise in calibre. Jenna comments in the diary room that why shouldn't she create her majority alliance, with a bunch of dumb villains it will work much better than her last two seasons. She quickly rebukes that she ain't saying that the other competitors were smart and gives a little giggle. Then, the villains are seen walking outside to their first Head of Household competition. We then spiral into the back-garden of the Heroes house where the twelve contestants are seen standing upon an individual platform above a huge pool of water. A huge red bar is seen sticking out of the big pole in the middle. Julie appears on a big screen which can be viewed by the house guests as she explains the intricacies of the challenge and the bar will spin which will require the house guests to jump over it. However, after every full rotation the bar will get higher and higher and the last person to stay atop their platform will earn the first Head of Household competition of the summer. The competition starts and it doesn't even go one full spin round before Foz's lame jump sees him clatter into the bar and fall off which makes him chuckle as his competition skills still haven't improved much, obviously. Meanwhile everyone else seems determined. Anders, however can't lift himself very high with his second jump and falls into the pool below. In the third rotation, it's Audelia, Wilbur and Kia's chance to take a little swim as they crash into the water. Then despite easily clearing the bar, Don misjudges his feet position and slips off his platform, quickly followed by Emma, Raini and Camden, who obviously threw the challenge as he doesn't even attempt to jump. He states in the diary room that winning the first HoH in such a jam-packed season would be stupid and put a target on your back which is the last thing you want. With Makaya, Anna-Maria and Mohammed left it seemed like Mohammed was in prime position and when Makaya fell off it looked set up for him. However, despite her slight figure, Anna-Maria keeps going and pulls off an amazing clearance, but Mohammed's age comes to the full front as he can't push off with his legs high enough as he falls into the water, and looks very upset that he got his treasured clothes wet. This made Anna-Maria the first Head of Household of the summer to which she responds joyously in the diary room stating that this is the time for her to set the pace and she will not just play it safe for the sake of playing it safe. Then to the Villain's back garden, the exact same competition is set up with the house guests already up there and Chen's instructions heard loud and clear, the bar starts to turn. Before it even gets to her, Yissendeau is seen comedically trying to get off her platform without getting her stylish clothes and hairdo wet. As she tries to carefully descends, the bar catches Yissendeau's hair as she backward flips straight into the water earning a shriek. This puts Robyn off who completely mis-times her jump and goes flailing into the pool. This villains competition soon becomes much more tense than the heroes as everyone seems to be competent, but Rubis, Kevin and Jozel are knocked out of the competition, leaving seven fighters left. Despite Washington being the most physically fit of the bunch, he struggles with jumping and is sent flying by the quickened bar, he is followed by Santana who's small and petite figure doesn't help her chances. After a few more spins, Jenna, Sam and Yoselin all fall off leaving it down to rivals, Brett and Nick who start shouting taunts at each other especially an eager Brett. And his calls soon put the previously focused Nick off who's toes are caught by the bar and after faceplanting the platform he goes into the water, naming Brett as the first Villain to be the Head of Household of the summer. With the two Head of Household's named, we are taken back to the Heroes House where Anna-Maria is being congratulated on her win, we are again shown her diary room confessional being repeated over a picture of her smiling face. Soon enough, alliances and brief lines start to be drawn in the sand as Anna-Maria, Emma and Camden are seen in the Head of Household room. After previously bonding over being similar female players, Emma and Anna-Maria decided that Camden seems like a loyal and smart person who would make them a strong unit moving forward. Immediately, Anna-Maria jumps head-first into the strategy stating that it's important they try and take out some big players. Emma draws her and the alliance's attention to the pairing of Don and Mohammed, elaborating that they obviously know each other and will most likely be sticking together. Anna-Maria and Camden seem very receptive of this idea, stating that the two men are physically, strategically and socially strong, and are therefore triple-threats in this game. Whilst discussing, Mohammed and Don are seen waiting outside the HoH room and head in when welcomed by Anna-Maria. Don articulates to the three that he would be happy to work with them and Mohammed would also, but he stipulates that it may be a good idea to put themselves up for eviction as if there is some kind of competition to see who gets evicted, picking two stronger competitors may be the best way to go. Don explains in the Diary Room that he thinks there will be some kind of Battle of the Block ordeal and the best way to gain people's trust is to show them that they are team players.